


A Song of the Seven Seas

by Archangel44



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Djinn Equip, Dragons, F/M, Love at First at Sight but a slowburn, Magic, No Beta, Tattoos, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel44/pseuds/Archangel44
Summary: After an accident with a potion that made traveling around  the world better but instead it made time travel because the eighth imperial princess and one of her servants got hit with the potion. Turns out these two hate each other but they need one another to survive but along the way they met someone who still has a lot to learn and a long way to go before becoming the king they know he'll be.
Relationships: Mystras Leoxses/Original Character(s), Ren Kougyoku/Sinbad
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	1. Why did it have to be you?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Sinbad/Kougyoku story didn't like it, don't read it. I don't own Magi. I only own Lina and the Hunters.

There's a feeling you get when you're at the edge of the world…

It's so beautiful...

The feeling is falling into the abyss, where it's covered with peace and freedom. There is no worries, no wars, and no blood... just peace and quiet.

...But that only lasted for two seconds because the next feeling was pain. Pain in every part of the body and places we didn't know even existed until now.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn that hurts..."

"Wow, so the Princess does know how to curse." The Princess looked around to find the sarcastic voice, luckily the voice spoke again, "Can you please help me get down? I'm...stuck."

The Princess look up and saw another girl in a Kou servant uniform hanging upside down in a tree. The Princess looked away and started to snicker in her sleeve at the misfortune of her companion was in, "Ha-ha, actually I'm enjoying the show."

"Princess, I said please." The other girl cross her arms and pouted.

Sigh... "Fine." The Princess carefully climbed up the tree and got the servant girl's leg free from the vines.

"Yelp! Ow...thanks." The girl rubbed her back side and glared at the Princess, who jump down gracefully.

"Your welcome."

The two girls walked around trying to find any signs of life, but during their time together they would just ignore one another or glare if the other if they made a noise or just let out a breath of air. They manage to hold off killing one other because a group of men stop them in the middle of the trail. They could tell the men were greedy for the jewels and silks that they wore plus, the girls are beautiful as well.

"Stop right there and give us everything you own and no one gets hurt." The leader of the men said with a sword pointed at them and smirked. The girls look at one another unimpressed and bored. Before the man knew it, he and his group were tied up and covered with bruises, cuts and blood.

"Now then, let's try that again." The Princess said with a sadistic smile. "Where is the nearest village?" 

The men shiver in fear and used their heads to point in the right direction, "Th-that way! Please don't kill us!" As the men continue to plead the girls to release them or beg the girls to not kill them. They girls ignore them and walk into the direction they gave them and saw the village. 

The village was small but homely. All the villagers didn't have much but they can see they were content. But what put them off was the soldier who were walking around. Their uniforms are different. This particular uniform the Princess has only seen in history books about more than 10 years or so old.

"Uh, Princess. I think we need to change our clothes." The girl saw the villagers in clothing that weren't as rich as theirs. Plus their dresses were getting heavy and the silk wasn't feeling as nice as it was before.

The Princess blinked her pink eyes in confusion as if this is the first time a commoner, a servant no less, was giving her, a princess, an order. The Princess glared at her, "What? Why?"

The servant girl pull her dark green hair into a high pony tail and glared back, "We would stand out. Plus I don't see any Kou soldiers around only... I don't know what that uniform is but it isn't Kou's." The girl thought the Princess was spoil but didn't know Princess can be the type that can make friends with anyone. The princess is someone who gets underestimate a lot and she's one of the people who can surprise the most unlikely people and change their minds about them, only slightly.

"Those are Parthevia Empire uniforms but I don't understand... Why they look somewhat out dated and... What are you doing?" As the Princess look around, the servant was taking off her outer layers of clothing but leaving one on.

"Come on Princess. Just take off your outer layers and wear only one."

"I don't expect a commoner like you to understand but that's improper!"

"Look at them! It'll be fine!"

After a few minutes of arguing the Princess and her servant change into their lighter layer of clothing. The rest went into a bag they took from the robbers which had a necklace the Princess put on. The Princess also change her hairstyle just in case, more like the commoner started to pull on it and said it stands out, she almost lost a hand that morning, into a long braid and bun it up. The servant girl put a few cuts on theirs dresses so they can move around easily. 

They made it into the village without trouble, well other than a few rude words here and there, and found a shop that trade materials for money. The store keeper is a pleasant middle age woman who loves children and dressing everyone up. The woman was very pleased with the silks and jewelry but the girls kept the gold just in case and the necklace they found. The woman gave them enough money for, food, horses, housing, and clothes that would last month. She was quite curious about the two girls, the older one has dark green hair pull up into a high pony tail, and gray eyes that reminded her of a storm passing through, plus the dress she wore was dirty and probably white before they came into the village and had a few cuts here and there. The younger girl is clean of dirt, she has red pink hair and eyes that match with a sweet naivety to them but they held a darker gleam if someone messes with her the wrong way. The red pink girl wore a dress that wasn't seen very often but with what they are wearing and what they traded in was obviously expenses and maybe even noble... boarder lining royalty.

The woman couldn't help back asked the girls who were looking at the outfits with curiosity, "Are you two running away from something or someone? Because these clothing and jewels are obviously from nobles."

The girls froze at the question but the older one answered the woman with a sheepish smile, "No. Actually we're trying to find our way home but we don't even know where we are."

"Oh you poor dears. I'm sorry. But you two are in Rears Village, just two weeks or so ride from Contantia Harbor in the Parthevia Empire." The girls look at each in confusion, Kougyoku was taught everything to know about the world and what her family would take over but she also knew Rears Village was destroy from a battle a few years after she was born. The woman saw the confusion in their eyes and explain a bit more, "We are in war to simple put it, with the Reim Empire. Most of our men have gone to fight but the ones who got out of fighting came back as thieves, robbers, and killers but luckily some of the hunters have been around to help keep those bad boys away but I'm surprise at you two. It's been known some of those robbers are in the woods hiding and waiting for their next victim."

The older girl chuckled a little before saying, "Well, we almost got robbed on our way here but we had training and know how to protect ourselves."

"Really, that's amazing. You must have a knife or something on you to get this far." The girls just smile, "Well how about I help you ladies find some new clothes and you can be on your way." They can tell it's best not to argue with her about clothes or anything that has to do with fashion as they watch the woman look at the clothes on the shelves and pulled different pieces while looking back at them or putting back the clothes and grabbing different ones.

"Thank you my lady. We would be most appreciated for your help."

"It's no problems dears. Oh dear me I didn't tell you my name. My mind must be getting old," the woman giggled, "I'm Yuki, with a lazy merchant as a husband who is away at the moment."

The girls giggled, "It's nice to meet you Yuki-san. My name is Gyoku and this my... traveling partner, Lina." Both of the girls bow to the shop keeper and she bow back.

"My, my. You two are very polite. Now let's find some clothes for you two." After two hours the girls finally have an outfit that is comfortable and easy to fight in. Lina kept her hair in a high ponytail but added a few braid in and left her bangs alone. The top in a gray that's a shade or two darker than her eyes, covers her breast to the bellybutton, on top is a light tan shirt. Her pants are a dark tan and has to be tied crisscross at the ankles to the mid-calf plus soft brown shoes that are easy to run in. Holding it together at the waist in a tight light brown scarf and two belts that can hold her knives. And for the finally piece dark brown gloves so she doesn't hurt her hands.

Gyoku is embarrassed that her outfit shows off her shoulders, midriff and wrists. Her top is a cream color long sleeves with blue at the ended but she can't hide her blush as easily with the outfit. And on top of that is a dark blue vest held tightly with a small red scarf. Plus her new necklace is being shown off as well. Her pants are creamy white too and at her hip is a long blue and red scarf that can be used as a small blanket and at her feet are dark blue boots. Yuki-san gave them a better bag to hold their money and belongings.

"Thank you my lovelies and please come back again! And please try not to fight one another again!" Yuki-san yelled at the girls while waving at them.

The girls turned to wave back and yelled, "Thank you and no promise!"

The girls walk around the village looking for a place to eat lunch and saw wanted posters of the men they left in the woods and the award is 5,000 gold coins.

Lina looked at the poster in thought before turning to her...companion, "Well it would be easy money." Because they left the group in an area no one could see unless you were really looking for it.

Gyoku glazed at the poster, "But we don't need it." She is a princess for Solomon sake, she didn't need the money. Plus the money Yuki-san gave them will last a while.

Lina rolled her eyes at, in her opinion, the spoil princess and counted off her fingers, "Listen, these people only know about one war. A war that has been over for years, plus I haven't heard anyone mention the dungeons and if they aren't talking about that, I bet if you ask anyone about _him_ they won't even know who we're talking about."

The red hair girl thought the points over before looking at the green hair girl, "But, but that would mean..."

"We're in the past."

"We're dead."

"Wait what? Why would you say that?" Both of the girls said at the same time. The villagers can almost see lighting coming out of their heads as they glare at each other. Not long the Princess and the servant were arguing for another five minutes again about the possibility of time travel.

Lina sighed and looked at the heated Princess she knew she's going to be stuck with for a while, it's definitely better then one of her insane, idiotic, bloodthirsty brothers but she still hated the Ren family, "Look, the only way we would know who is right is by going back to the woods, get the men and talk to the guards or someone who can tell us what's going on. Deal?" Lina held out her hand. Kougyoku look at it, "Sigh, deal." They shook hands but what they didn't know is that the rukh were flying around their hands because this is the starting point of a new beginning and a beautiful friendship but they still had a long way to go before they notices.

"Wonderful lets go."

"Wait...now?"

They got to the area where they hid the men and found them asleep and still tied up. As quickly and quietly as they could they dragged them into town. It wasn't dinner time yet so people were still out and about so a few kids, girls and boys, saw who they were dragging and not long everyone started to come out and cheer for the girls and thank them. The girls' waved back and when they made it to the prison where the Captain of the Guard was waiting for them, "Thank you my ladies. How did you ever find them?"

"They didn't realized who they were targeting or trying to steal from."

"Well here is the award and if there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Some information would be nice."

"Oh, on what?" The girls notices how his shoulders got a little tense and his voice tighten but it relax once they explained.

"So you see you just want direction to get home and be on our way."

"I see. What is the name of your village and where is it located?" The Captain invited them into his office which has a big map.

"Our home is called Dialina, near the Kou Empire." Dialina was a town in Kou made from one of the dungeons.

"I'm sorry my ladies. But I have to say I've never heard of Dialina. And with the Kou Empire...it's still new to our ears so we don't hear much about them. Other than they were three kingdom who formed under one but that's about it. But here on this map, if you take this road you'll make it to Contantia Harbor you'll know if you're going the right way once you pass Tison then it's a straight shot. From there a ship is going to Napolia and from there you can go home."

"Thank you so much Sir." The girls realized they maybe more lost then they thought but they knew one thing for sure. They managed to travel back in time.

"It's no problem. But it's a shame you two are leaving you could have made great hunters."

"Us? As hunters?" The girls asked together then glared, the man laugh at the scene. "Yes. The hunters are everywhere and almost everyone knows who they are. They are the ones who take care of bounties like these guys and bring them in. And in their own little way, they change the world to be safer with for everyone. With some training I bet you two can become great huntresses."

"Thank you but we need to get home."

"Of course, of course. Well safe travels you two. Ah, here." The man placed a coin in Gyoku's hand. "Just in case you ever change your mind."

"Thank you Sir." The girls bow and made their way into the night looking for an inn and dinner.

One of the guards went up to his Captain, and if you look closely on both of their right wrist you can see a tattoo of a dragon, the same mark as the coin he gave Kougyoku, "Sir. Was it wise to tell those girls where to look?"

The Captain look at the spot the girls were standing at before looking at his lieutenant, "I can see they have a long way to go but their future will be brighter if they learn who the Hunters are."

"I hope you're right."

"Eh! Why must you doubt me?"

"Because you do dumb things like this!"

"Ha-ha! Maybe so but these girls... They're special."

The girls found an inn that serves dinner and they stayed for two nights before leaving for the docks. They asked themselves questions on why the past was different from the stories they told. Who are the hunters? Where is Sinbad and his stories? Can they change the past for a better future? How did they get to the past? Is Kougyoku's family worry? All these question but no answers. The third morning came and the children ran into them asking for the girls to visit again.

The girls said their goodbyes and went off to start their adventure.

"Why did I have to be stuck with you?"


	2. Time Travel?

On a small piece on land in the center from where all the kings were located is a place where the magis and their kings meet up and talk about problems before blowing stuff up.

Somehow four magis managed to blow up the building, well more like the room they are in.

Once the smoke cleared out the magi got out from whatever hiding spot they were in.

The black hair magi, the one who loves chaos and making people's lives a living hell, was wiping the dust off his outfit and looking around for the Princess and her servant who were in the room just a second ago, "Well I wasn't expecting that... Hey! Old Hag! You can come out now!" Judar knew from past events she would pop up once she heard her nickname but this wasn't one of them, Judar was scratching his head on this one, "Hag! Where did she go?"

The magi with long wavy blonde hair got out from the table and remember the bottle he was holding was broken, "Oh no. What have I done? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Everyone look at him confusedly and try to remember just what happen and where the princess and her servant went.

Twenty minutes ago

"So why are we here?" Aladdin asked while hanging off one of the couches and wishing his friends were with him but he knew 'Magi Hangout' was important.

Judar rolled his eye and continued to spin a bottle that has bubbly neon green liquid and a skull on it, "Yunan and I made a new potion that should help with traveling around easier."

"Cool..." Aladdin said uninterested because he has his magic carpet and they all fly.

"Is it dangerous?" Titus was new at being a magi and Scheherazade made sure he was cautious of anything glowing especially like the bottle Judar was handling carelessly.

"I hope so." Judar shrugged and smirked at the blonde.

"Eep!"

"Judar..." Yunan said softy but everyone can hear the warning in his tone.

"Fine. Fine." Judar look at the blonde and force out an apology. "I'm... sorry..." Judar look at Yunan with a grumpy attitude because the older magi was still smiling, "Happy?"

"Very."

Aladdin was about to fall asleep but when a silk dress and beautiful red hair brush pass him. He got up so fast he fell off the couch but got up to greet his favorite Kou royal with the dragon djinn, "Hi Kougyoku-san!"

"Hello Aladdin-chan." Kougyoku hid a smile with her sleeve and sat on a comfy chair, behind her was a green hair servant watching the princess with hate in her eyes. Before Aladdin could met the green hair girl Judar push pass everyone, "Don't ask why I brought the hag cause I don't know myself. Hey Blondie! Hold this."

Titus look at Judar as if he said go join the gladiators and fight the lions in the colosseum, "Wh-what? Why?"

Judar rolled his eyes and with attitude he explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, "Because if that thing explodes, I don't want that on me. So anyways..." Judar explain the fundamentals on how the potions was made and what spells was placed but during that meeting Titus was getting nervous because the bottle started to crack. The Princess and the servant were arguing about time travel and what time in place they would be in and what they would change but that just inflame a verbal fight. Judar saw an opportunity and scared Titus so bad he let go of the bottle. Yunan was watching the bottle fall in slow motion, even though he knew he could stop it, he had a feeling that this needs to happen and it fell and broken right in front of Kougyoku and Lina.

End of flashback

The smoke was finally out but the magis were, lack of a better phase, freaking out in their own ways.

Judar is being an ass to everyone in the building while looking for his friend, don't ever tell Kougyoku he said that or she'll cry of happiness. Titus is freaking out and going through a panic attack because he didn't want to start a war. Aladdin is confuse for what just happen and really wanted Alibaba and Morgana to be with him and help him find their favorite princess. As all of this is going on, Yunan has another feeling that the girls are safe and will return but by then everyone will change. Yunan thought to tell them they're fine but he thinks; _what's the fun of telling everyone, they should be in the nice and cozy dark and find out in time._

Yunan looks out the window, where in the sun is starting to rise making the sky a beautiful gold and blue, with a secret smile.

"So did we just invent time travel?"


	3. Off we go then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet some interesting people.

"I'm telling you we should go right!"

"It's left! It says it right here!"

"I swear! I'm going to kill you!"

The girls have been slowly making their way to Contantia Harbor on horseback but because they keep getting side track and always argues. They almost got into actual fight but luckily (unlucky for them) some bandits were around and they got a beating from the furious ladies, it was taking longer than usual to get to the Harbor.

As they turn in the bandits they met a woman, with white hair and blue eyes. Her name was Haru. She was still quite young, maybe 27, but she's another person from the Hunter's Organization.

She knew what the girls were going through from meeting people from H.O. and H.O. telling them to join so she skip that, but since she recognize their potential she gave them a slight nudge... meaning she gave them weapons.

Lina got a beautiful silver spear with blue details at the tail and the front.

Kougyoku got two red and purple katanas.

Both weapons were a perfect weight and size for them.

The huntress taught them a few tricks and gave them some more information to where they're at. So far they learn that there was only one dungeon but so far no one captured it but they did send so many soldiers and others in and a kid. Funny enough there has been rumors that there is more popping up but no one can access them yet.

The two days later the girls were off and said their goodbye to the huntress, who disappear into the shadows.

After glaring for a while, Lina had the idea to walk a few paces and come back if one see a village or hears people they'll go that way. Kougyoku nodded and went right, as Lina goes left.

And the winner goes to... Kougyoku!

Kougyoku found a village not too far away it was around lunch time when the girls heard a cry for help.

15 minutes later

They helped a middle aged woman who's a few inches shorter than Kougyoku, with long brown hair tied in a braid, light brown eyes and thick eyebrows. She wore normal Parthevian clothes and hoop-shaped earrings, who's very sick and weak but she just had the urge to walk around. Luckily the girls made it to her in time because the woman was about to faint from pushing her body too hard. The woman also kindly told them to stay for lunch and if they need to, stay the night in her home.

"Oh, but we don't want to impose..."

"It's alright. It would be a nice change to have company around again."

The girls look at one another, "If you insist..."

"I do!"

"Thank you."

"My name is Esra..."

"I'm Gyoku and this is Lina."

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you both."

They made it to Esra's home, it was small but definitely homey. For some reason Kougyoku thought something was missing inside the small home.

"Sorry, I haven't clean in a while-" Esra started picking up blankets and whatnots.

Kougyoku stop her, "Esra-san, please. You're ill. Don't overwork yourself for us."

Lina watch the princess did some house work and put Esra-san to bed, ' _Wow. So the Princess does have a heart and knows her way cleaning around a room...'_

"I just don't want to be a bad host..."

"Believe me you are not a bad host."

Lina had to get out because she has seen too many sides of the princess and it's breaking her ideals about her. Lina found her way out, "Is there a water hole around?"

"Yes just outside. Why do you ask?"

"Your jug of water is almost empty."

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"Please let me."

"Sigh alright..." Lina nodded, grab the jug and left the small household.

Esra just shook her head and smile, "You two... you two remind me of my son."

Kougyoku paused in her cleaning and asked, "Is he fighting in the war?"

"To be honest... I don't know but I do know he has found his calling. About a month ago I told him to go follow his dream for I didn't want to be a burden." Esra's eyes tear up a bit but she clean her face quickly, "Ah sorry, I bet you don't want to hear that."

Kougyoku got on her knees, held Esra's hands and look her in the eye with a kind smile, "No please tell me about him."

"Thank you but as long as I get to do your hair. I always wanted to brush a little girl's hair... Not that you are a little girl! I-I only mean-"

"It's ok I wouldn't mind, my mother pass away before she could do any mother/daughter bonding."

Kougyoku took off her hair pin and pull the hat off. Her hair was in a messy braid and her bangs fell loose.

"I didn't expect your hair to be red. It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Eras got the brush and Kougyoku, for the first time felt a mother's love. She was too young to remember her own mother and was quickly made into a low princess. Plus no one really care for the young princess or wanted to hear her feeling about certain things like 'girl talk' at the Empire.

"My son is 14 years old, soon to be 15. He's smart, caring, reckless, and turning into quite the little charmer. He looks just like his father but with longer hair." Esra is almost done brushing, "but I know who he is... a boy who wishes for peace, a place that has no worries, pain, war, and blood. A place where no one is taken from their families and no one is judge for who they are and what they want to be... I do miss him."

"He sounds wonderful."

"He is. Now tell me something about you." Esra started doing different styles to Kougyoku's hair.

Kougyoku was a little nervous to say anything but she wanted to let it all out, "Um...well... Ok I have three brother and seven sisters, almost all of us have a different mother. My father is a noble man and fighting in the war... I was born different than anyone in my family... My mother was a harlot and she ran away from something but my father's guard found us. My sisters would tell me she ran away to get rid of me, or to hand me off to someone else. But I knew they were wrong because my mother had me for five years and I remember we lived in a house just like this. But I was still very young and don't remember much of her expect she had black hair and green eyes. I don't remember how she died and no one would tell me what she was really like. I didn't talk to anyone because my sisters hated me and my brothers were always on the move. I felt... isolated, sorrow, lonely and once in a while I would feel the urge to run away from that life." Kougyoku had to stop to breathe, Esra hug her from behind until she was ready, "But after I finally got the courage I talk to my brothers and found out I could talk to them and I didn't feel as lonely but I wasn't anyone special."

Esra snorted, "I doubt that."

Kougyoku shrugged, "Perhaps. Sometimes I would imagine I was in another place and free to do whatever I wanted. Like travel the world, fall in love, and find my place in the world..."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Esra couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

Kougyoku thought about it, "You... you're right. I shouldn't waste this opportunity, I'm sure my siblings wouldn't need me for a while. Thank you Esra-san."

"Your welcome." Esra hug her a little tighter before going back to her hair, "You have lived in such a lonely life. I believe you deserve better then what you had."

"Thank you..." Kougyoku blushed but couldn't hide it like before.

Esra smiled, "It's my pleasure. Hm...What a beautiful necklace."

Kougyoku look down at the beautiful heart shaped necklace.

"Oh thank you. In the last village or maybe the other one, Lina and I ran into some bandits and in one of their bags I found this... On the back of it has engraving. Here." Kougyoku took off the necklace and handed to the older woman, Esra softly grab it, "I only ask because it almost looks like the one, I lost...10 years... ago..." Esra saw the engraving, her eyes widened. Kougyoku turned around with she heard Esra's voice hitched.

"Esra-san..." Kougyoku was unexpectedly pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome but what did I do...?"

"This necklace, here look." Esra release Kougyoku and with a few twists and turns the necklace turned into a locket with a memory inside.

"Whoa..." Lina said in awe, she was outside playing with the kids then eavesdropping on Kougyoku and Esra but she came in time to see the memory.

"Before you two, only three knew this secret... myself, Badr, and my son. And now you two. I guess that makes you my daughters."

Kougyoku blushed and Lina scratch her cheek in embarrassment.

Kougyoku said, "Thank you, when I found the necklace I thought to myself, 'what _a beautiful love gift, to be held with such pain, sadness and angry and to be treated like it's nothing. I want this necklace to feel loved, new, and belong like it did a long time ago_ ,' I hope I didn't over step."

"No, it found you to come back to me as my closure. And from me to my son. Call it a mother's intuition but I think you'll reunite with this necklace."

"But the engraving..."

"I'll leave a letter for my son, just in case. I only hope he doesn't ignore it or I'll hit him from the other side."

Kougyoku laugh, "I was once told that a mother's word is law and she's always right, dead or alive."

"Whoever said that is right and a genius."

_'Alibaba-chan truly is'_

"I love the new hairstyle." Lina said as she took in the princess hair. Kougyoku hair was down, wavy and filled with flowers.

"Thank you..."

Esra fixes the blanket on Lina and pets Gyoku's hair for a few seconds before going back and finishing her letter to Sinbad. Esra knew she didn't have much time left and hope Sinbad would be back soon. As she look back at the girls and couldn't help be laugh silently at the scene, Lina was spread out and one of her arms were hitting Gyoku and Gyoku just whine and somewhat kicked Lina, Esra cooed at the precious scene. Once Esra was done with her letter she look back at her necklace that was finally home.

Badr gave Esra the necklace during the first time they said ' _I love you'_ , Badr used all his money just to get this necklace and engrave, ' _A love like the sea. Endless, deep, and completely unique_ ', Esra though she lost the necklace 10 years ago but she had a though that either Sinbad or Badr miss place it in a bag or clothing. Esra remember the last two days, the girls were so helpful and the villages loved them, not to mention that they give almost all their money to help the village. Esra can only pray for their safety and hope that day they would meet Sinbad, for he could defiantly learn a thing or two from them.

A week has pass and the red and green girls are getting ready to continue their trip.

"I'm so glad to have met you two!" Esra pull the girls into a hug.

"The pleasure is ours!"

"Thank you for everything."

After their goodbyes they once again felt heartbroken for leaving another village that treated them so kindly. But without Esra knowing they left more money for her, for medicine and food.

Along the way when they were sleeping, their horses and other materials got stolen. Kougyoku found tracks the horses left after three days they got their horses and materials back, Lina notices they were slowly becoming famous because the village they were at, a few people have heard of them. They back track to the area they were originally at and continue on, during their walk to Contantia Harbor they found a boy.

Kougyoku was having a small argument with herself because the boy look very familiar with his long purple locks and golden eyes.

_Is that...No way...Well it could be...No... Maybe...You know what, look away._

"Hey kid, are you lost?" Lina called out.

Sinbad turned and saw two beautiful woman and their horses. He took some time to look at them.

The green hair beauty look like a female version of Drakon who turn into a bandit but the she had a spear across her back so he knew she wasn't. He look at her as she looks back at him with her stormy gray eyes, he read her waves that feels like suspicious, annoyed, confused, and familiarity...? That was odd.

The pink eye girl caught Sinbad's attention and he wonder ' _Why does she hide her hair and is her eye alright?'_ She is clearly beautiful, but he thought she would look better in a dress. Her clothes said runaway noble because the hair pin look expensive. This girl's wave was confusing to him, he felt pain, love, loneliness, loyalty, sorrow, familiarity and the most confusing of all... Sinbad felt his own waves within her.

Both of the girls got off their horses when he didn't reply to Lina, Gyoku did the first thing came to mind... poke him in the forehead.

He fell back quite dramatically and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha you're cute."

The purple hair boy quickly jump up and try to charm Lina and held her hand, "Thank you, usually I'm not like this in front of beautiful ladies."

Lina look at him like he had no business touching her and said with a sharp smile, "If you don't get your hand off of me in the next second, I will cut it off."

The boy was smart and Kougyoku couldn't contain her giggles, "Haha, wait a few years and try that again."

The boy slightly blush and bow to Kougyoku, "As you wish my lady."

Kougyoku smile and Lina raised an eyebrow but asked, "Maybe you can help us. We're trying to get to Contantia Harbor but... we're lost."

The boy straighten up and pointed the direction they were going in, "Well if you keep going straight you'll see it in a few miles but that's where I'm going so I can show you the way."

"Sweet."

As they walk down the path Sinbad introduced himself and talk about exploring the world and how he got Baal, the dungeon.

"Wow not only you look like him but act like him as well," Lina laugh because now they know they were truly in the past.

"Who?"

Lina smirked out the answer, "A man we know," Lina try to be quiet and pointed to Kougyoku, "she has a crush on him. Haha!" Kougyoku gave Lina a sharp punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't play innocent!"

And from there Sinbad watch their argument and saw their waves float in happiness.

Sinbad smile and asked to Kougyoku, "So what's your dream?"

The girls placed a pause on their argument for another and took a second to think, "Hm, let's see. It's kind of silly but I don't want to be in sorrow or isolation anymore. I want to help my family find the right path and give Lina a way home and help her take back her village." Lina wasn't expecting that and Sinbad saw the shock on her face and she smile in disbelief. "But I also want to help as many people as I can, during these few months Lina and I have been doing good work and I want to continue that and share it with the rest of the world."

Lina just shook her head because she knew the princess was thinking about the offer, "Never thought you cared princess."

Kougyoku smiled, "Of course I do. You're my friend." Lina's eyes widened but had a small smile she was hiding.

"What about you Lina?" Sinbad asked.

"As princess said I want to reclaim my home but I don't know how just yet. How about you? I mean we know you want to explore but is it more in depth then we know?"

Sinbad stop in the middle of the street and said seriously, "I want to be king. I want to explore unfamiliar countries with unfamiliar people. I want to see it all, so I change the world."

He looked at the girl's expecting awe or the opposite but instead he saw humor and something else in their eyes.

"That's quite a dream you got there but you have a long way to go."

They made it to Contantia Harbor, Lina spotted something and left Sinbad and Kougyoku alone.

"I will make my dream a reality."

"Oh I don't doubt you but can I offer some advice," he nodded but got poke on the forehead again, "Hey!"

Kougyoku look him in the eye, "Make sure you have a plan and try not rush in. Think it through, if you can help it. Whatever lessons you learn make sure you know which ones you take to heart and the ones you shouldn't and always, never forget you're human." Kougyoku look at the ocean, "There are two men I hold deeply in my heart, one is my best and dearest friend, and he has such a beautiful mind, heart and soul. He holds his friends close but lets them go when needed so they can grow and become the people they are today."

Kougyoku smiled and look at Sinbad, "The other man is my first love but I know he doesn't feel that way for me. I know I'm not what he has in mind but I can tell he close off his heart a long time ago for a few very good reasons. So, what I'm going to tell you is... Even when times are tough or you feel you're most helpless and vulnerable or even if you can take on the world, just remember its ok to ask for help and its ok to let someone in your heart. Fall in love, get a broken heart and move forward till you find the one. Everyone needs that one person, they can fall back on. The one they can tell everything and anything without a second thought. The one who will pound them on the head and tell them they're being stupid or overconfident. They will be your best friend, your outlet, and the one who will not care if you cry and will lend shoulder or ear. And most of all... Have fun. Your still a kid," Sinbad wanted to say he wasn't but he got poke again, "No listen. There are times to be the adult and then there is a time to be yourself. And don't over think it. Got it?"

Sinbad look at the beauty in front of him and saw the same waves that he feels in himself. The ones that call out to him to be a king.

Sinbad nodded and felt his necklace under his shirt get a little warmer. Sinbad took out his necklace and look at it and the beauty in front of him.

Kougyoku gasped, "You... You didn't say you are Esra's son!"

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, Lina and I meant her a few weeks ago. She gave us a place to stay for a few days. We didn't want to leave when she was so kind and we try the best we could to keep her illness at bay and-," Sinbad pulled Kougyoku into a hug, "What is this for?"

Sinbad was shaking and Kougyoku felt tears on her shoulder and hug him back. "Thank you. Thank you. When I got back the villagers were happy I return and my mother... She looked so much better and told me the stories about you two. She said she had a few days left to live but didn't want me to see it. She said if I worry about her she would drag me on a ship herself and leave me to adrift. I told her ok and she gave me her necklace, I haven't seen in years and a letter." Sinbad smile at Kougyoku and without her knowing put the necklace on her. "I got to spend two days with her and got to say goodbye to her as well. She died in her sleep but she look so peace and I will honor her wishes but thank you for giving me a few more days."

Kougyoku started crying to and Lina came back in time to hear Esra is died and pulled Kougyoku and Sinbad into a hug with her own tears building up.

After a few moments they knew it was time.

Kougyoku smiled, "Well, maybe one day we will see each other again."

"And hopefully you will get better pick-up lines." Lina scoffed and smirked at the eggplant.

"We'll see." He smirked back.

Lina reach over and punch him on the shoulder, "Hey before you leave, make it big."

"Lina don't confuse him."

"Trust me he'll understand soon."

"Okay? I just realized I didn't get your name..." Sinbad realized.

"Before I give you my name. I'm going to give you something. It's something far more meaningful than any pretty words that come out of those lips of yours." Kougyoku move his bangs up and kiss him on forehead, the same place where she poke him. Before Sinbad could do anything she poke him again and walk away and turn to say, "Gyoku! I hope to see you again, my prince."

Sinbad lightly touch his forehead and whisper, "And I you, my princess." Sinbad turned and walk closer to the docks. 

Kougyoku and Lina found a place to eat and Lina had a surprise.

"So what did you find?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know somewhat a good and horrible writer but what can you do when you're having fun... Ok Thank you to my first kudos you are awesome! Thank you and enjoy.


	4. Hunters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally get some answers but it's not what all it seems but they didn't get all the answers they wanted and had more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this will be a short chapter. Have fun.

The two girls were eating their dinner and drinking their wine and that's when Lina told Kougyoku what she has discovered.

"So, I found a shop with the same symbol as the coin."

Kougyoku was surprised that they found some hunters but, "Wow... What should we do?"

Lina just stared at the princess before she finally found her voice, "Are you asking me for my opinion?" Kougyoku nodded "Oh. Um... I don't know... I always wanted to be free but after months with you..."

Kougyoku knew hesitation she saw it and quickly thought of something, "How about this... We go talk to them and work out from there. I know we gotten close and I can now proudly call you a friend. So..."

"How do you feel about me sticking with you for awhile longer?"

Kougyoku smiled, "It's a deal."

Lina and Kougyoku decided to wait until morning to go to the store and talk to the people there.

"Wow, this is exactly like the coin." The girls walk up to the building Lina found the other day. By the door was a symbol that the girls recognize.

"Right. So, if I remember correctly, the captain told us if we change our minds they can let us go."

"Alright let's do it!" Kougyoku suddenly said.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, who knows it could be fun." Kougyoku grabbed Lina's wrist and pulled her into the store.

They were greeted by a middle aged man who wearing a simple shirt and pants but had a very decorated dragon bracelet on his right wrist. "Welcome to Dragon Fire. May I offer you ladies our special collection? It's on a good price this time of year."

"Thank you but no. We were hoping someone can tell us about this." Kougyoku showed him the coin that glitter in the light.

The sell man look at the coin and smiled, "Ah. Well, please follow me. I know exactly where you need to look."

The man took them to a back room where another man and a woman were sitting. The woman was mixing up some cards in her hands and the man was reading a book.

"Welcome, are you here for a reading?" The woman was a beauty with blue hair that turned purple towards the tips. She also had a blue right eye and a gold left eye. She was wearing a dark belly dancer's like outfit. Her right wrist had a dragon tattoo.

"Ash. These ladies come with a special coin." The shop owner explained.

"I see, please sit. As he said I'm Ash and this man is Shiro."

"Pleasure." Shiro is a rugged handsome man with dark grey hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest and black pants. And once again a dragon tattoo on the right wrist.

Ash stop shuffling her cards to look at the girls who walked in with a special coin. "Now to start, where and who gave you this coin? Don't worry your not in trouble. I just wanted to know who saw your potential."

The girls looked at one another and try to remember, Kougyoku said, "Um, it was from a Captain in the Rears Village. We didn't get his name. Sorry."

"Don't be. I know who you speak of. A loyal and kind man but careless." Ash chucked as she knows exactly who they are speaking about.

"How he got promoted to Captain I'll never know." Shiro scoffed but winks at the girls in good nature.

"You and me both. Well darlings please sit and we'll tell you what you want to know but please keep it to yourselves...

"The Hunters were founded many moons ago. It started as a small group of people with different skills, personalities and life styles. It took time and patience to get to where we are now.

"After all the group started with a man, a woman, a magician, a royal and a pirate. You can imagine it wasn't the best of starts but slowly they knew they had to work together.

"Later on they learned they were elementals; air, water, earth, fire and ether. Divided they were strong but together... They were a force to be reckoned with.

"Years pass and they discover dragons or the code of dragons. They took it to heart and they started with the tattoos on the right wrist. They separated and taught others the code, no matter who or what they were, if someone saw potential they were taught but to truly be a hunter they had to pass the test. For everyone it's different but they all have the same lesson.

"But I have to know... Do you girls have what it takes to be a hunter? To proudly take on the challenges? And become to be the best versions of yourself because everyday you have to be better than the days that have passed."

The girls look at each other and smile, "Count us in."

Ash smiles and used her cards to show them what to expect, "Ok. You two will have four trails..." Four cards were face down at the table.

"First the air," she flipped the first card on the left, it showed a city but under it was a dark cave. A mix of diligence and temperance.

"Then earth," the next card was flipped it showed magnificent mountains but with a path leading up, down and around. A balance patience and maybe kindness.

"Next fire," this card had a pose city glittering in the light as if it was composed of abstinence and chastity.

"And finally water," the last card on the right was building that almost resembles a dungeon, one that is full of pride but has humility.

Even though all the cards were beautiful the girls could see the darkness that larks in the shadows within the cards.

"But there will be a surprise." Ash took the cards and with a flip of the wrist they formed into one card with a colorless dragon lounging of something.

"Good luck and I'm sorry." Shiro said with an apologetic and guilty smile.

"For wha-" 

Be to continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos and a comment. You have no idea has good that feels! Thank you once again!


	5. The Trials

_Good luck and I'm sorry." Shiro said with an apologetic and guilty smile._

_"For wha-"_

  
Kougyoku dreams of when Shiro knocks them out but suddenly she wakes up from someone yelling or arguing.

Kougyoku puts a hand to her head try to clear out the webs of sleep and focus as to where she is. She observed the wooden room and a slight sway and realize she's on a ship.

_**Where- where are we?** _

Kougyoku gets up from the small bed and walks to the door where all the shouting in coming from. She blocked her eyes from the sunlight but once her eyes adjusted she sighed in relief when Lina came to view. Lina's arms were held by two cabin boys who are scared as hell because Lina wasn't making it easy to restrain her. There's a man in front of Lina with a dark bruise on his right cheek and blood on his neck and arms from cuts. The boys are also worse for wear as Lina kept struggling to escape.

Lina's red in the face with angry and the will to kill the man, "Well I want to know where we are going?! You son of a -!"

Kougyoku spoke softly but it's enough, "Lina..."

Lina stopped in mid rant and grinned as she turned to her princess, "Oh thank rukh! Your awake!"

Once the girls woke up they found themselves on a ship that was taking them to who knows where. After the unpleasant ride they made it to land and the girls were thrown off board. Lina quickly got up and raged, screaming every curse word known to man, some of the words actually made the sailors blush. Kougyoku rolled her eyes but she's enraged too but she try to keep her mind and bloodlust calm. Knowing she can easy get rid of the commoners but won't because she isn't her family and right they aren't important, both them and sailors. Plus they knew the ship won't be back, so the girls turned around and started walking on the side of the cliffs where a trail is located.

It's been a few hours but they found a cave to sleep in, oblivious to the small dragon carved in the wall and if they had noticed, the dragon's eyes are following them, not in the creepy, fear me way. More of the protector, and safe way. A noise woke Kougyoku, suddenly aware that the cave they slept in, change.

No longer were they in a small, dusty cave, no they were in a regal stone city. They are alone with just their echoes and the beautiful, well-crafted walls of the city.

"What happened here?" Lina ran a hand over the wall in awe.

"I don't know..." Kougyoku is surprise as Lina but kept walking as if something, deep in her soul was calling her towards the middle of the city.

Kougyoku and Lina have been in the stone city for two days, they found a way to tell when it's time for sleep and when to start working and planning how to get out of the city.

In the center of the city were doors, two to be exact. The one on the right is the color of gold coins and the one on the left is gray like a stormy cloud. The girls felt it was best to leave the doors alone for the time being.

They also found food but it was running out fast, and water was no worry due to Kougyoku but she didn't like using Vinea like that. Plus it was taking a lot of magoi so they had to stop for a while for Kougyoku to rest.

Lina was playing around with the fire with a stick before asking, "Hey Princess..."

"Hm?"

"How come you didn't tell Sinbad or the Hunters you have a metal vessel or that you're an actually princess, well sort of, and it's not just a nickname?"

The princess thought about it and said with a sighed, "...I guess, I just want to feel like a normal girl for once."

The green haired girl raised an eyebrow, "But you're not."

Gyoku huffed in annoyances, "I know that! But they don't and I like being unknown even if it's only for a little while. Beside you're the only one who knows what I truly am or rather who I am." Kougyoku looked at Lina with puppy eyes and slightly, because she a royal, begged. "Please just for a little while longer like after the trials I will tell them."

Lina's eye twitch and caved, "Yes... Your Majesty." She smirked as her friend froze at the title.

"...Was that really necessary?"

"...Yep!" Lina nodded and grinned.

During the third night, the girls woke up from a loud noise. Turns out the cave was clasping on itself. The girls left everything and ran towards the doors.

"Which one?!"

"Um... we'll each take one!"

"...Promise me well see each other at the end."

"Of course."

"Let's do this!"

Lina open the gray door, as Kougyoku went through the gold one. Both were surprise what they saw on the other side but as they turned around the doors were gone.

Lina had to close her eyes from the bright light, she open her stormy gray eyes, and slowly she took in the site in front of her.

The room gave off a relax and sleepy atmosphere, the walls are a soft gray, the room itself is large with the biggest bed Lina has ever seen, with lots of gray and gray-blue pillows and a comfortable looking light-black blanket. One of the walls are actually a large window. It show her the ocean and a forest. Its a nice view, just gloomy with no life. Lina put a hand to the window only to pull back right away because the window nearly froze her hand off. The green hair lady back away from the suspicious, icy window and saw a hallway. Smooth to the touch with gray-blue lights shining the way down the hall. Lina wanted to go through the hallway but something stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A husky, sleep filled voice called out from behind Lina.

Lina turned around as fast as lighting and saw the most unusual... woman, in her entire life.

"Who are you? How did you get here? Where am I?" Lina reached for her knives but remember she left them as well as her spear on the ground where she was sleeping before the cave collapsed.

"Oh..." The woman stretch her limbs and lay down again on the bed, "Oh... A brave one I see." She release a big yawn. "Well if you must know I'm the Sin of Sloth, spiritual apathy and inactivity but please call me, King."

Lina raised an eyebrow, "King?"

"It's a joke..." King, had an amused smile but lost it when Lina didn't get the joke, "...never mind." King yawned again, "And the how and where part, well I'm a part of you. And this is where you keep me."

"...what?"

"This is going to be boring but fun." King raised an eyebrow as she got in a comfortable position to look and talk to Lina.

  
Kougyoku saw no door but a golden wall with beautiful silver designs, she ignore that and started banging the wall and shouting, "Lina!"

"It's no use my dear." A velvet, low pitch female voice echoed the room.

Kougyoku grabbed her hair pin but it wasn't in her hair, "Who's there?!"

"My, my bloodthirsty are you? This is interesting."

Kougyoku look around trying to find the voice but instead she only saw a beautiful, golden room. It reminded her of the drawings of Heliohapt but at the same time it isn't. There is a small pool looking out to the sea, a rich, silky bed with gold sheets and black feathered pillows and a table at the foot of the bed filled with gold, jewelry and different types of coins, gems and money from all over the world. There were some she didn't recognized or know of. Kougyoku also saw a hallway with candles set on a beautiful piece of glass hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa..." Kougyoku looked in awe.

"Beautiful right."

Kougyoku jumped and turned around as she follow the noise to the pool.

A woman had her feet in the stream water as she sipped from her glass cup of red wine, "Do you know you're quite rare? You have no desire for treasure, for money, for clothes, no what you desire is more... primal."

"Where am I? And who are you? What happen to my hair pin? Where's the cave and Lina?" Kougyoku wanted answers and the stranger woman has them or at least an idea.

"Where are my manners?" The woman laughed as she got out of the pool and bowed to the Princess, "I'm Greed, one of the seven deadly sins, a selfish desire for more of something than is needed. But please, Ban will do. Your hair pin doesn't belong here but it might be returned to you... later that is. As for the cave... technically you and your friend are still in the cave, just in an area that's different from everywhere else."

Kougyoku blinked in confusion, "What? Is this place like a dungeon?"

"Dungeon? No my dear, those are a different, older, lost type of magic. This place is more of the rare and unusual type. And like I said you're rare."

"You know nothing of me." The princess glared.

"You see that's where you're wrong. I am you. Your desire, your secret greed that's buried deep within you. And I know exactly who you are... Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that." Kougyoku narrow her eyes.

Ban shrugged indifferently, "Sorry but as I said I'm you, well the selfish part anyways."

"I don't believe you."

"God, stubborn much." Ban got close to the Princess and reached for Kougyoku, who flinched away. Ban sighed and forcefully grabbed Kougyoku by the back of her and softly touched her forehead, "Here, I'll show you since you refuse to see."

  
Lina gave the "female sin" a once over, she's pretty in a sleepy, I just got out of bed, way. Gray tone skin, gray hair with highlights, an odd sleep gown but still able to move around if she so wish to. But what stands out is her face and horns: glowing white eyes, some type of tattoos on her face, a line starting from her bottom lip going down her body. Lina has no idea where it stops. There's also an upside down crescent moon shape on her forehead with a line across her cheekbones to her ears on both sides. Her horns glow dark by her roots but gets lighter as she looks at the tips.

"What do you mean you're a part of me?" Lina narrow her eyes and asked.

King yawned, "... Jeez, you're slow. Come take a seat." Lina hesitated, she didn't want to be around the woman. The demon looking girl rolled her eyes, "Honey, I am too lazy to do anything and it takes way too much work and energy so get your pretty little arse over here." King saw Lina was taking her time and snapped her fingers. "OMG better right?"

As she did that Lina was sitting right next to her, which confused the hell out of Lina, "The hell?"

King put an arm around green hair girl's shoulders, Lina froze at the touch, "Now I know your past, your hate. Pretty much everything. Here, you can forget everything and just... stay put. Do nothing as the ones you despise die. Now what do you think about that?"

Lina stared at the wall with an unknown emotion, if someone gave her this deal about a year ago, hell even five months ago, she would have taken it but after everything with Kougyoku, meeting Sinbad, Esra-san, and the Hunters, she wanted to do more.

"Why can't I through the hallway?" Lina said after being quiet for so long.

King sighed and took her arm away from Lina, "Damn you're strong. Nothing is wrong with it you can go through it but there's one obstacle you must defeat."

Lina took a second and realization flashed in her eyes and look at the sleepy sin, "You."

King smile and nodded, "Me."

King and Lina jumped away from the bed and from each other, trying to find a weakness before running at full speed kicking, punching, dodging, jumping all over the gray-blue room. King seem to have the upper hand knocking Lina to the ground multiple times but Lina wouldn't give up. She would get back up again and again and finally found the weakness in the Sloth and gave the finally punch in King's diaphragm.

King, out of breath and on the ground, looking at Lina. "You're good... I'll give you that ... and congrats... you passed me."

"What was all this about?!"

King sat up, gingerly rubbing her stomach as she gave Lina a tired smirked, "To be Diligence, you sacrifice your personal comfort to do your duty as a Huntress."

Lina shook her head trying to grasp the situation but couldn't, "Say what?"

The Sin laughed and with a yawned, she moves her hand towards the hallway and Lina walks through the hallway with King behind her, they leave the room and enter darkness.

  
Ban is golden, well partially gold, the long hair in pigtails, skin, eyes, and clothing...The only different color is a shiny black with gold tones. Her black over the knee boots and a tight black shirt with gold like chains weave into a flower-star in the middle of the shirt. A golden skirt and a gold jacket and a black circlet.

Ban touch Kougyoku's head and in a flash she understand, her selfish desires, her greed, everything Ban has been trying to tell her. Her darkest secret.

"Now you understand, Your Majesty." Ban smirked at the recognition in the jade-red haired girl's eyes.

"Please stop calling me that." Gyoku growled.

"Why? It's one of your desires. Koubun Ka must be so proud. All of his hard work payed off. Your family on the other hand... well they're not here, are they? And you love it."

"No!"

"Yes! And not to mention your bloodlust, you always want more then needed, so! Take! Give in! Here you can and more!" Ban spoke with hungry and a bloodlust the Kou Princess is very familiar with.

Kougyoku closed her eyes, she knew everything Ban said and showed is true but... then she remembers the villages, Ersa-san, Yuki-san, the Captain and his guards, and Sinbad. She's been giving, never taking or asking for more than needed. And when a wanted poster says Dead or Alive she always kept them alive for a second chance or just to start over.

Kougyoku opens her eyes and with determination, she tells the sin with a regal voice, "No! I'm not that person anymore. This time I'm choosing my own path! One that's not tainted by my family's darkness! So you can shove it somewhere else because that is not my way nor am I interested."

"Well one way to find out, Your Majesty." Ban had the biggest grin and with a snap of her fingers both were hold swords and ran towards one another.

The fight was short but intense and destructive. The once beautiful, golden room now no longer looks the same. The bed ripped apart with feathers all over the remains. The pool destroyed and the wine spilled making the pool red like blood. The coins, jewelries and glass covered the surface of the floor.

Kougyoku and Ban face one another, chest heavy with each breath, faces are red, their hair sticking to their faces with sweat. Their arms shaking for one last hit. One of them moved and in a flash they sprinted, their swords clash, suddenly the sound of thunder fill the room with Kougyoku turning around disarming the sin and kicking her to the ground and quickly got on top and criss-cross the swords on Ban's neck.

Ban scowled but couldn't move anymore. "Finish it! Destroy me!" Ban is under Kougyoku swords, on the ground, both breathing heavy and sweating from the short but intense fight.

Kougyoku shook her head not wanting to take someone life, "No! Because underneath all that gold, is a beautiful, genuine person."

Ban's scowl is wiped from her face, she blinks a few times and smiled, "Congrats you passed."

"Wha-"

They were surrounded by darkness amd fell into the abyss.

  
Before they knew it Lina and Kougyoku saw they ended up outside and next to each other. It was almost like they haven't seen each other in years.

"Lina!"

"Princess!" The girls hug but a cough cut them off. They turn to the Sins who are glowing.

"Well girls you two passed your first test."

"How?" The girls asked the same time.

The Sloth sin smile and explained, "Lina, you sacrifice your personal comfort to do your duty."

And then Greed sin took over, "Kougyoku, you remember the times you gave your time, talents, and gifts freely no matter the situation."

"Not to mention you both showed survival skills, teamwork, and loyalty." They said at the same time, "We were the Sins of Sloth and Greed and now we're Virtues of Diligence and Temperance." The Sins transformed into beautiful Virtues.

Sloth is now Diligence, a lovely mix of white and silver-blue. Her gray skin is now white as snow, her hair is long, silky and silver. Her horns are gone as are the tattoos. Her eyes now a light blue, twinkling like stars with light blue eyeshadow.

Greed still in her gold theme but in more regal way and turned into Temperance with long blonde hair to her thighs, honey gold eyes, and pale skin. She wears a beautiful, majestic black with gold designs dress and on her neck is a beautiful silver and blue necklace that flows to her shoulders making a beautiful web pattern. On her head is a gold crown but one neither of the girls have ever seen.

The Virtues faces softens as they look at the girls, "Now there is a Queen in that building who might need some help." They disappear but there's a whisper in the air flowing towards them and beyond, "Good luck."

Kougyoku and Lina smile and quickly up the hill, they were surprise with how light they felt like a weight they never knew they had has lifted. On top on the hill they were shocked by what they found.

  
"It's a dungeon!" The dungeon is beautiful as always but this one is wide and has structures that Kougyoku has seen in pictures. (Picture the Temple of Artemis).

"Shall we?" Lina asked with a grin, happy to have her weapons back.

"We shall!" Kougyoku placed her hair pin back where it belong and her twin katanas were on her back as well.

They ran up the stairs to the glowing gate, they held hands and touch the gate and saw the red planet before a bright line hit them.

"Wow."

They landed in a rainforest but it was cover in ice and snow, making it look like a winter wonderland. After a moment they found the path and started to run towards it, before they knew it the path was leading them into the middle of the forest but they saw a hail storm, with thunder, lighting, and a volcano about to erupt.

In the forest, there were many beasts with a different look each time one pass by, they had to fight a few but lucky they were fast and strong due to their past or future. They made it out of the winter wonderland forest and ended up in a thunder, lightning storm surrounding a volcano. By the edge near the entrance to the path up the mountain is a small group of women, three to be exact.

Kougyoku and Lina try to hide but one of the blonde women spotted them. "Halt! How did you get here? And why are you in Artemyra!?"

All of the blondes are very slim and youthful women. But one of them has straight blonde hair down to her ankles and long, dark eyelashes. She wears a kind of crown-like helmet with tall spikes pointing upwards, and there is a tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a simple dress with a feather collar, befitting the fashion of Artemyra. She also wears a metallic necklace and leg protectors with wing-shaped protrusions. She's barefoot and carries a spear.

"Wait! Please, we were doing a test for the Hunters Organization and at the end of the test it brought us to the gate of the dungeon. We just want to get out." Kougyoku said in a rush, she didn't want to be killed by one of the woman she respected deeply. Kougyoku recognize the queen when she saw her but she has a bad feeling about the women.

"...Kill them."

Turns out she's right, "Well fuck."

They started to fight but a giant beast with wings got in the middle of it.

"Watch out!" Kougyoku got in front of the queen and protected her from a blast of water from the creature. After defeating the beast the five women agree to a truce and climbed the mountain.

"You are powerful. I'll give you that. Thank you for protecting my sisters. Although I try to have you and your friend killed." The one Kougyoku saw as a queen said to her.

"Thanks, I think... I'm Gyoku and this is my friend, Lina."

"How do you do. I'm Mira and those two are Parsine and Cassandra."

"Hello!" The other blondes put their arms round Lina leading her away from the royals.

"H-hi!"

"So, H.O. Huh?" Mira asked with a smirk.

"You know then?" Gyoku raised an eyebrow.

The queen nodded and looked forward, "Yes, some of my sister are part of H.O., sorry I was told to kill or fight any recruits on site, if they survive or passed, and well they move on. Out of curiosity do you know where we are?"

"Yes, we're in a Dungeon." Kougyoku looked around and saw many creatures and different parts of the dungeons.

"Ah, so does that mean you know about Magi's and all?"

"Yes, but we have come with no agenda to conquer this dungeon."

"And whys that?"

"Because you're here. I like to believe the dungeons were placed where they needed to be."

Mira turned to the young woman with slight shock in her eyes and smile, "You're insightful, definitely a special one."

"Thank you." Kougyoku blushed and played with her red hair.

They walked up the volcano talking about magic, dungeons and so on, but after an hour they made it to a cave that has some type of writing on it.

Lina and the other blondes stopped and let their leaders know. "Princess! We're here."

"It's Tran." Kougyoku ran a hand on the words and started to remember the times her older brothers taught how to read Tran.

"You can read it." Mira stated as Kougyoku nods. "Good let me know if I'm wrong, _Take a journey throughout the caves, trust in another. The knowledge you seek is at the end, near the Sphinx_."

"You're correct. Sphinx?" Kougyoku nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be fun." Lina said to her royal friend.

"Let's go."

The group of women had each back as they cross the frightening cave filled with monsters. Finally they found the Sphinx with three doors.

"It Tran again it says, _You're lost in the cave, and don't know where to go._ "

"Well it's not wrong." Lina mumbled but Parsine elbow her to stay quiet. Lina groan from the hit, Parsine quickly apologized and helped Lina.

" _There are three doors that lead to the treasures. Door one; there is poisonous gas that is extremely toxic to animals. Door 2; there are blood-sucking bats. If you get bitten, you are infected with a deathly disease. Door 3; there are radioactive plants._ "

"What's radioactive?" Cassandra asked with a worry tone.

"Well, it can kill you." Mira said softly.

"What door do you choice?" Kougyoku finished the riddle.

"Hm, toxic, bats, plants all can kill..." Parsine mumbled but everyone heard her fine thinking the same.

Lina's head snapped up just as Kougyoku's did, "Wait. Yes, they all kill but one is dangerous for-"

"For animals."

"Its door one." Mira said walking towards the door.

"Well let's go."

They open the door, instead of poison gas they found the eye of the storm in the middle of the volcano, with buildings.

"Whoa..."

"Beautiful."

"Indeed."

"Look a gate!" Cassandra pointed to the gate that was a far from where they are.

"That must be it! Queen Mira that's where you djinns is." Kougyoku excitedly jumped and grabbed the queen to run, "Let's go!"

Queen Mira looked at the girl and smile while running with her. They made it to the gate to open the gate three left hands must open it.

"Huh. That works."

"Yup. Your country, your hands."

The Artemyra women placed their hands on the hands with a glow it opens. The gates open wide and they walk into the treasure room. All the saw broken, dusty, everything in ruins room.

"Where's the djinn?"

"Don't know..." They look around before climbing the stairs to a platform that has a justice scale. Both the queen and princess touch the scale and supply everything was glittering with god, silver, scrolls and more.

"Whoa."

"Beautiful..."

"Amazing."

"Who shall be the next King? Who's the King's Vessel?"

The djinn a giant three headed animal that has four arms or legs and three faces but its a very beautiful creature. The djinn has different kind of weapons and show different expressions. The body on her left is crying and is carrying two opened vajras. The body on her right looks furious and is carrying an arc and an arrow. Cerberus's main body wears a scarf that elongates in her back. In addition she's wearing a necklace and shoulder straps. Each head has the characteristic third-eye on its forehead, and each arm is wearing a bracelet, and has crystal-like feathers on its elbow. Cerberus has this kind of feathers on her legs too and her feet are paws. She also has a tail and a golden halo.

Kougyoku raised an eyebrow at Mira, who smirked and walk forward stating, "That would be me, Mira Dianus Artemina, Queen of Artemyra."

"Hm, you're strong. What about you? I see you already have one. Vinea, I believe."

Kougyoku's pin glowed for a second before she answered, "Huh? What? No, no! I just want answers that's all."

"I see." Cerberus nodded, shirking down to get a closer look at Kougyoku and Lina, "Well from what I can tell, you are here by accidents but only the one who sent you can send you back."

Kougyoku blinked and face palmed, "...You got to be kidding."

"Whelp! We're stuck here." Lina said sarcastically while throwing her arms in the air.

Cerberus laughed as the two, "Ha-ha you two are amusing but choose a king, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" Mira asked.

Kougyoku sweat dropped just a bit, "Long story, Queen Mira is the best candidate she'll make you proud."

Cerberus nodded and turned to the queen, "Very well. Treasure, knowledge and all are yours. Your vessel?"

"My staff."

"You are King!" A bright light shine throughout the room and they are back in the valley near Artemyra, the sun giving the country a glow of enteral and mystical.

"You have a beautiful home." Kougyoku looked out in awe.

"Thank you, please help yourself to the treasure."

"Thank you but we must be going."

"How about dinner and a good night rest?"

"Thank you. Your Excellency, we'll take it." Lina said before her princess talked the queen out of it.

"Thank you." Kougyoku bowed and smile.

"Follow us."

The queen called on her birds and they flew to the palace. Queen and Princess talked.

"May I ask?"

"You're wondering why Cerberus called me 'Your Majesty', like I said it a long story."

"We got some time."

"Alright. I guess you can say I'm a runaway Princess but really I was just crown Empress in my country."

"Empress? But you're so young."

"Thank you but I'm actually 21 and Lina's 23. We got into an accident and no one knows where we are but I'm not too worry because I trust my family till I find a way back."

"Is that what you asked Cerberus, a way home?"

"Yes..."

"I see, well I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to Artemyra! The City in the Sky!" Queen Mira shouted as her giant birds landed by the palace.

The queen got off the bird quickly as some of her warriors ran towards her. "Your Excellency, you're back!"

"Yes, has there been any problems since I've been away?"

"Only a few letters, but no problems."

"Good and we have guest. Treat them well, they saved my life after all."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

Dinner was a party of the Queen's returned, they gave Kougyoku and Lina new clothes to wear and told them how to get to their next test. One of the letters were from H.O. informing them of new recruits, Lina saw the signature and went into a rage about Shiro and she'll do if she every sees him again. After that the girls became part of the Artemis family.

Once sunlight hit they were off to their next test...

Sasan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm making up some village and what not. Please enjoy.


End file.
